


The Multiplication of Cats

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Be Compromised 2014 Promptathon [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birth, Cats, Community: be_compromised, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, not a kidfic, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's cat is having kittens. Natasha's not handling it as calmly as Clint would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Multiplication of Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> Prompt by crazy4orcas: [Liho (Natasha's cat from the new comic) is having kittens. Natasha's not handling it as calmly as Clint would have expected.](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/412023.html?thread=7771255#t7771255)

"Liho?" Natasha's voice is soft and worried, nothing like the shrill fury she'd laid on Clint when he dared to walk in with a smile and Starbucks as if this were a normal morning. Apparently, he missed a memo that it wasn't.

"Is she okay?" Natasha shoves a sheaf of papers into his hands, making him set the coffee down quickly to grab them, but keeps her eyes on the open lower kitchen cupboard she's sitting near. "She's been in there for an hour and the first kitten is out."

"The first kitten?" he mouths and gets to reading. He frowns, trying to make sense of it. "Any bleeding?"

"No."

"Brown stuff instead of baby?"

"No."

"Did she clean off the first one?"

"Yes."

Clint slowly sits down beside Natasha and puts an arm around her. "She's fine then. Hey. I'll keep an eye out with you."

Natasha's tension deflates and she leans hard against him, head drooping onto his shoulder. "No one but you has ever depended on me before."

He bites his tongue. There are so many who depend on her, so many who care about her, but she doesn't need an argument right now, just reassurance. "You're doing fine."

Another kitten is born.


End file.
